


Wings

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, OT4 Feels, Wings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583678) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



第一章

“你们知道吧，不管你们打算对我干什么，”Sam拼命想让自己的声音保持平稳：“我是不会被你们利用的。”

他不知道自己在哪里，只知道这绝对不会是什么他想去的地方。他唯一能看见的只有视线下方的地板，那上面铺着跟浴室一样的白色方形地砖。他们把他脸朝下结结实实地捆在了一个面部支撑架上，手臂拉到两侧，两腿被分到与肩同宽的角度，绑在一张巨大的金属手术台上。捆着他的皮带没有丝毫松动——他朝任何方向都没法挪动超过一厘米的距离。只是为了拷问的话没理由把人绑成这样，所以这意味着还有更糟的事情等着他呢。

他阻止不了那个像吓坏的小孩一样的念头在脑子里疯狂地转来转去：为什么，为什么是我，这其实根本不算个真正的问题。这根本说不通。Hydra在这事上花了大力气，甚至报废了他们一个本来潜伏得很好的特工。Steve现在有一个很短的名单，只有这个名单上的人才能让他信任到允许他们为前神盾特工担保——名单上只有Natasha、 Hill、 Fury和Clint。除非得到这个名单上的两个人的认可，否则Steve不会接受任何人的情报，而最近这些人也都不像以前那么容易相信别人了。现在Hydra控制的特工里可不会有很多能达到这个要求的。

但即便如此，Hydra还是选择牺牲掉Gladell的卧底身份，只为把他和Steve引进那个陷阱。如果他们是想把Steve解决掉，那Sam还算能理解，但他们当时的火力水平根本做不到这一点。就当时Sam的感觉来看，他们的真实目标好像只是把Steve控制住，然后把自己打包抓走，而这——好吧，这事仔细一想就够吓懵他的了。

“无意冒犯，我得承认你们的logo相当炫酷，”Sam说，因为大概只有不停地说话才能让自己不恐慌到过度呼吸的地步：“但我真不是Hydra的那块料。”

他基本只是为说而说，好让自己的声音盖过医疗仪器上金属部件咔啦咔啦的响声，而就在说话间，门滑了开来，两个人的脚步声走了进来，等到他这一句话说完的时候，一个尖细的声音开了腔：“他确实不是那块料，Kardan博士。这一点应该考虑得更充分一些。我对这个——手术的指令还是觉得很别扭。”

“嘿，我也觉得，”Sam插了进来：“没准儿你们都应该好好讨论一下呢。”

“你到现在为止已经来来回回讨论四次这个问题了，少校，”博士回答道，那个声音听上去有点奇怪，带着点梦幻感，好像她正在讨论什么很遥远的未来一样：“已经足够了。”她走了过来，用一只细瘦湿冷的手拍了拍Sam的肩膀。Sam本来应该畏缩一下的，如果条件允许的话。“你自己不用操心这个，Samuel。虽然你的——转化可能需要用到你的自由意志，但我可以向你保证，你未来效忠Hydra的时候就用不着它了。在抹销意识的技术上，我们已经取得了明显的进展。”

呵呵，毫无意外，那完全没让Sam觉得好受一点。博士现在开始绕着手术台走来走去了，亮闪闪的黑色平底鞋咔哒咔哒咔哒地敲击着光洁的瓷砖地面，Sam能听到她洗手的时候水流进水槽里的声音。“我们本来已经基本放弃了，你知道的——我们以为羽翼计划是个败笔。所有的原型机实验对象都没通过试验——你退出计划以后我们本来已经把你注销掉了。但后来美国队长又招募了你，然后，看看你！在危急时刻，你已经表现得超出了我们所需的一切标准。我得说，这对我来说完全是上帝的旨意。”

“是嘛？”Sam说：“你们到底是怎么从我们炸飞你们三艘天空母舰这事上得出这么个结论的？”他猛地瑟缩了一下：有人正把什么湿冷的东西涂在他背上，沿着他的脊椎和肩胛骨摸来摸去。

“啊，好吧，”博士说着，踱回了手术台边：“其实我们并不是所有人都觉得洞察计划是最明智的选择。太浪费了！屠杀两千万人，就因为他们对Hydra有威胁？然而今天的威胁可能成为我们明天的武器。你自己以后也会亲自证明这一点的。”

“现在还有什么推迟的理由吗？”另一个声音不耐烦地插了进来。

“没有了，”博士说：“护士，我们从腰神经L5开始。”探针开始一根根插下去。

Sam一点一点失去了对身体的控制。先是膝盖以下的脚和小腿，然后是整条腿，整个腰部以下，颈部以下，再然后他们把一根管子插进了他的嘴里，一台机器取代了他的自主呼吸，他已经没法做出眨眼以外的任何动作了。他还能感觉到一切，落在他身上的许多双无情的手，就像输入功能还运转正常，只有输出功能失灵了一样。

马上给我出现啊，哥们，Sam想着Steve。不用马上也行，什么时候都好。他知道这不公平，知道这不可能发生。他只是放任自己想象一下，试着抵挡一下侵蚀着脑海的恐慌：大门被轰地炸开，Hydra的混蛋摔倒一地，Steve的手扯开那些束具。机器让他的呼吸像黑武士一样嘶嘶作响，然而空气在肺里进进出出，正常而平稳。

“目标状态如何？”那又是Kardan博士的声音。

“所有生命体征都在可接受的范围内，博士，”另一个声音答道：“脉搏加快了，但还在允许的偏差之内。”

“很好，”Kardan说。Sam听见一声轻微的咔哒声，然后一盏蓝色的灯在头顶亮了起来，亮得足以给那些白瓷砖乃至整个世界都染上颜色：“那我们开始吧。”

那一刻起，疼痛开始降临。

 

#

Sam其实不算真的醒过来，因为他根本就没睡着过。然而某个时点上疼痛减弱到了足以让他感觉到自己又是个完整的活人的程度，而不是一堆尖叫的神经细胞。他们正在把那堆探针往外拔，血滴溅落在地上。Kardan的鞋子又出现在了Sam的视线里，它们看起来不再那么闪闪发亮，血沿着皮面蜿蜒着流了下去。“恭喜你，Samuel，”她说：“你活下来了。不过现在先别想着乱动。你已经破茧成蝶了，但你的翅膀还需要一点时间才能展开。”

现在更多的探针滑了出来，Sam开始恢复了身体的知觉。然而这感觉根本不像他自己的身体了。一切好像都不对劲。他的胳膊和腿都酸痛得像刚健身了整整五个小时一样，但同时又好像比空气还轻，就像没有了捆着的皮带就能随时从台面上飘起来一样。他的后背感觉又僵硬又紧绷，好像有人用钢板把他捆了起来，又往里勒了一两寸的空间。钢板还把什么东西压在了里面，那是他的大脑现在根本理解不了的东西，但那成了他的一部分，他们放进他身体里的东西——

“天哪，”Sam悄声说，感觉一阵反胃。他不由自主地又试着想挣开束具，绝望地想扭过身去碰一碰背后，搞清楚——

火辣辣的疼痛蔓延在他的背上，他体内的东西也在试着移动，就像另一只往背后伸过去的手臂。“天哪！”Sam说，他的音调抬高了，他们在我身体里放了什么——

“还是用点镇静剂吧，”Kardan博士若有所思地说：“一点咪达唑仑，护士，麻烦你——”世界变得柔软模糊起来，一点点消失在静默中。

 

#

Sam曾经有过咪达唑仑依赖。他当时并没有受伤，看着Riley坠落的时候，他平安地降落在地面，除了一点擦伤毫发无损。医生彻底检查了他一遍，认为没什么问题，两天以后他就又回到了战场上。但他只要一合眼，就会再一次看到那个景象，烟柱和火焰从空中一直拖到地面。整整一个无眠的星期之后，他开始产生幻觉，那之后很久的一段时间里都情况每况愈下。他们不得不试了一大堆玩意儿，想让他能恢复睡眠。即使是他退役回家以后，他还在漫长而艰难的整整一年里无法摆脱那些药物。

所以Hydra给他用的剂量失效得很快。药效消失后，他还躺在手术台上，但房间已经变得安静而空荡，大多数灯已经被关掉了。他背上的疼痛平复了一些，虽然他的全身都还在疼。这一次他一动不动地躺着，照着7-11呼吸法（吸气的时候数七个数，呼气数11个，主要用来减压）做了几遍，直到他的脑子彻底清醒了过来，胸口也不再疯狂地起伏了。不管他们对他做了什么，不管他们塞进他身体里的是什么，总有办法把它弄出去或者关掉的。总有办法的，他告诉自己。不管怎么说，他们现在还没搞乱他的脑子。Sam拼了命地让自己不要去想他和Steve在那个Hydra基地深处发现的椅子，那个他们曾经用来关押冬兵的地方。他现在非常后悔看了那地方找出来的录像带。

他试着弯曲自己的手指去碰手腕上的束带。它们用起来不太对劲，手指之间不停地互相打架，但试过三次以后，他终于成功地用两个指尖捏住了卡扣，挤得它变形到了能绷得开的程度。他也如法炮制打开了小臂和肘部的两条皮带。再然后他的两条手臂都重获了自由，他又忙了起来，然而下一个步骤应该是解开他背后扣着的皮带了，但Sam其实不太想把手往那附近伸。

他先扯开了固定自己脖子的皮带，然后是腰上的。这花了不少时间，他的胳膊抖个不停，感觉非常诡异。他好几次都重重地打到了自己的头，痛苦地哆嗦了半天。然后，已经没有继续拖延下去的理由了。他终于抬起手去碰肩背的部位，动作缓慢而小心翼翼地用手指往肩胛骨附近摸去。他的肩膀告诉他它们非常不爽，但它们在这种情况下也只能减缓一点他的速度而已。终于，他的手指碰到了什么光滑得很诡异的东西。Sam感觉到一阵雷击般的震惊沿着他的脊椎直击大脑，因为他的另一侧身体也能感觉到这个东西：他感觉他的手指在碰触他的——碰触他的——

那两个东西现在已经在自发地推挤着皮带了，Sam把嘴边的一根皮带咬在了牙齿中间，额头死命抵在头枕上，拼了命地忍住随时要从喉咙深处冲口而出的惨叫。皮带一根接一根地崩开了，塑料卡扣的残片四分五裂地掉落在地上。很快那些束具都松开来，他的身体像胎儿一样蜷了起来，但他根本无法阻止自己：他的身子自发地拖着他缩向还被捆着的双腿。大腿上的带子也已经被绷开了，他蜷伏着在手术台跪起来，一片阴影正在地板上延伸开来——展开的翅膀投下的阴影。

“好吧，卧槽，”Sam嘟囔道，试图让自己听起来火大一点，厌倦一点，但他的声音在脱离声带之后就破碎开来，他低下头抵住了手术台。

他让自己呼吸了十次，接着弄开了腿上仅剩的皮带，爬下了手术台。他跌跌撞撞地下了地，蹒跚着穿过房间。半张着的一边翅膀撞到了墙上，他的背部疼得简直要炸了。翅膀收了回去——他把翅膀收了回去——而这个动作也特么疼爆了，而且让他倒退着倒向了另一个方向。他抓着手术台的边沿撑在上面哆嗦了很久，直到疼痛再次平息下来。

他努力让翅膀保持在收拢贴在身后的状态朝门边走去，小心翼翼得像在攀爬脚手架一样，试图搞清楚他的身体现在的运作机制。他的脚步中有一种奇怪的弹跳感，就像腿被换成了弹簧高跷之类的。不过它们还能支撑得起他，把他拽到门口。Sam把两只手按在门的表面上，靠在那上边调整着呼吸。外面应该至少有一个守卫，还有通往出口的一大段路。他能指望的最好的结果是从外面的人嘴里榨出些线索来，如果他们没狠狠给他来一下，把他像一堆积木似的稀里哗啦敲翻在地的话。

“如果你一直在这等到他们都回来的话，事情也不可能变容易一点的，”Sam对自己嘀咕道，于是他紧紧握住了把手，猛地推开了门。

外面有两个守卫。他们转过身来，动作缓慢，Sam拼尽全力给了第一个守卫喉咙上一拳。他的双脚不由自主地随着这个动作从地面往上抬去，差点踮起了脚尖，而卫兵被他的关节打中的喉管被撕开了。那家伙像块石头一样倒了下去，不停地呛出血来。Sam和另一个家伙低着头盯了他一会儿，接着Sam摇摇晃晃地采取了行动，他用两只手抓住另一个人的胳膊，把他摔了出去——妈的真是个坏主意，他的背部咆哮着告诉他。那个守卫被甩得两脚离地，一头撞到墙上，头骨在混凝土上撞得像个开了花的西瓜，而Sam叫得比他还惨。

Sam丢开了他，颓然地跪倒在走廊的地上，感觉肚子上的肌肉随着每一次呼吸揪成一团。“这他妈的算什么啊，这他妈的到底算什么，”Sam大声嚷道，发出了一串怪声而不是啜泣。

他挣扎着把一架机关枪拖到身边。他用两只手抓住了背带，扯断了它——这次是故意的了，警惕地观察着四周。他的双手因为这一系列动作隐隐作痛——他的皮肤和肌肉都在发疼。但在那之下，他的骨头——他们对他的骨头做了什么。如果你想让一个人飞起来，那这个人应该是由什么构成的？操。Sam把额头顶在面前的混凝土墙上。他必须继续走。他们还有更多人随时可能出现，门上一定有什么警报装置。他的手在那把枪紧紧地收拢，就像它是个泰迪熊一样，但他抖得太厉害了，根本没法扣动扳机。他没法让自己继续走下去了。

走廊的另一头传来哐当一声，就在他视线之外的那个拐角附近——有一扇门打开了，脚步声传了过来。只有一个人。Sam继续呼吸着，告诉自己一定得在那个人转过拐角之前站起来，好吧，等他转过拐角的时候站起来。但现在那个脚步声听听上去飞快地跑了起来，他的脚步敲打着地面，发出沉重的声音，是个大块头。认出那个声音的时候，Sam闭上了眼睛，他太高兴自己终于不用动了，接着，Steve一路在地板上打着滑冲到了他面前。

“Sam，”Steve说，他的声音粗粝嘶哑，大概是被烟气呛过的原因。他伸出手来却没有碰触Sam，只犹豫地晃了晃。他的身上散发出燃烧过的汽油和火药的味道，这是Sam这辈子闻到过的最美好的味道了。Steve终于想明白了应该把手放在Sam身上的哪个部位才好：他的腋下，远离那双翅膀，准备把他拉起来。“Sam。你还能站起来吗？”

“能，”Sam说着，没动地方：“当然了，随时可以。”

“现在怎么样？”Steve问。

“还是等会儿吧，”Sam说。

“问题是，我非常确定这个基地马上就要倒了，”Steve说：“所以——”他已经开始温柔但不容抗拒地动手把Sam扶起来了，轻松得跟他以前做过的一样，就像Sam在他手上轻若无物。

“好吧，好吧。”Sam说。他让Steve钻到他的胳膊底下，把他架了起来。烟雾开始灌进走廊里，随着他们的前进变得愈发浓厚起来。但他身边的Steve是温暖而坚实的，一只手臂环着他的腰，感觉那么好。“听着，咱们现在得先声明几件事。”

“什么？”Steve说。

“不许讲什么天使的笑话，”Sam说：“我是认真的，敢讲就我就找个桥把你扔下去。”

“好，”Steve回答。

“企鹅的笑话也不行，”Sam说。

“你说了算，”Steve答道。

 

#

Steve那天晚上出现在医院时，带来了一个巨大的做成鸟窝形状的“祝早日康复”的篮子，里边装满了没准是他从格林药房的复活节特价货架里扒拉出来的巧克力蛋。“日你，Rogers，你竟然给我带过期巧克力，”Sam说着，挣扎着从枕头上抬起头来瞪他。

“我只是觉得没准这个能让你更有在家里的感觉。”Steve回答道，瞪大了眼睛一副无辜的样子。他把那个小篮子放在床边，拿了一个巧克力蛋。

“喔，你现在还开始偷我的过期巧克力了哈？”Sam说。他用一边手肘撑起身子，伸出手去给自己也拿了一个：他的动作缓慢而小心翼翼，看着自己的手指穿过空气，围拢在那个小心的蛋上。他已经不小心打到过一个大夫了，在他彻底放弃跟人握手之前。“听着，哥们，你能给我个痛快点的答复吗？已经有二十六个人在我这里来回进进出出了，谁也不觉得有必要跟我分享点信息。除了我应该趴着别动以外他们啥也不说。”

Steve没有马上回答他，他低着头看着那个巧克力蛋，好像那张印满了小兔子的绿松石色锡纸给美国队长带来了一项非常重大的挑战似的，而Sam明白了过来：他们是派他过来宣布坏消息的。

“他们想做个骨骼扫描来着，”Steve说：“问题是——”

“我根本没剩骨头了？”Sam说。

事实上Hydra把他的大部分骨头都换成了碳纤维和钛合金。这事是怎么做到的，没人真的有什么头绪，而就如何把他们换回去的问题，他们就更没主意了。至于那双翅膀——

“医生没法把它们取出来，”Steve说：“那个手术把它们直接嵌进了你的脊椎里。他们说可以把它们剪掉——”

“去他们的可以吧，”Sam尖锐地说。他的内脏本能地揪紧了，就像有人建议要砍掉他一条胳膊一样；在他的背后，那双翅膀缩了缩，在他身上贴得更紧了。他深吸了一口气，试着让自己的话听起来正常轻松一点。“没门儿，man。我能感觉到它们。而且，我还是能从这倒霉事儿里收获点什么比较好。我要留着翅膀。”没道理非要再受一次罪。没什么更好的选择了。

Steve点了点头，赞成了他的意见。但之后他们谁也没再说什么。他默默地伸手拿过了Sam还没能拆开的那个彩蛋，替他打开了。他们一起把剩下的巧克力蛋全吃光了，一次一个。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

至少，他们一认定没法让他恢复原状，就马上同意让他下床了。现在Sam已经不需要再忍受疼痛了。他的身体以翅膀为中心，正在以正常速度的五倍愈合着。

医生们希望他能去楼下的理疗中心做镜像治疗，就是那种通常会用来在饱受幻肢痛困扰的退伍老兵身上的疗法，但对Sam来说，进电梯就很成问题。现在Sam除了把全部重量挂在Steve胳膊上以外还做不到别的，他只能让Steve负责掌握方向，自己的注意力全都放在努力不要撞墙上。他每走一步都需要深思熟虑，但有时候不管已经想过了多少遍，实际发展还是跟计划有点出入。他的身体现在简直无法用常理解释，他少了六十磅体重，这个数字不太可能只来自骨头，但他能几乎不费吹灰之力就打穿墙壁。

沿着走廊走了大概十二码左右的时候，他不小心迈了一大步，结果直接把自己推得离开了地面。他的翅膀不自觉地展开来，让他一直朝着天花板冲了过去。Steve大叫起来，拼命把他拖了回来。那双翅膀受到了惊吓似的往后拍打了一下，而Sam直直地撞进了他怀里。他们在地板上摔成一团，身下的瓷砖被砸得开裂了一大片。Sam有点庆幸自己撞倒的是Steve，因为他估摸着要是换成其他人的话，没准就直接被撞成两截了。不过即使是Steve，也在试着爬起来继续的时候疼得畏缩了一下。等他们终于挪到了电梯边的时候，时间已经是一个小时之后了，那会儿理疗中心已经关门了。他们只好转身再挪回去。

那个晚上他在尖叫中醒来，把那个时候没能发出的惨叫都一股脑地吼了出来，他们实施那场酷刑的时候，改造他的时候。“麻烦把骨锯给我，”Kardan带着梦幻感的声音回荡在他脑海里，然后就是牙科诊所里最可怕的噩梦般的嗡嗡声。他在束具下挣扎着，拼命地挣扎，但现实中已经没有任何束具了——是Steve压在他背上，卡在那双翅膀中间，他的手臂从翅膀下绕过，拼命地抓住两侧的床架，用全身的重量压制着Sam。“Sam，”他拼命呼唤着他的名字：“Sam，醒醒。”床边半数的医疗仪器已经被打翻在地，尖利的报警蜂鸣声充满着房间。一个护士拿着注射器站在输液吊瓶边，看上去一副忧心忡忡的样子。

“好吧，”Sam喘着气说：“好吧。”他的全身都在颤抖，那双翅膀哆哆嗦嗦地展开着，但镇静剂的药效开始发作了。Steve爬了下来，重重地坐在床边的椅子上。他的鼻子底下有条血迹蜿蜒着流下来，他用几根手指抹掉了它。接下来的整个晚上，他都没让自己的手离开过Sam的肩膀。

第二天早上他们好不容易到了理疗中心，那里的治疗师把Sam带到了中心里最长的一面镜墙前，那玩意儿大概有二十英尺长，前面还有一条和镜子等长的芭蕾扶手。他的治疗师是个两条小臂都纹满了海盗纹身的大块头，一直总要不由自主地偷偷去瞄Steve——或者应该更准确地说，是瞄着美国队长。“好了，”那个治疗师说：“你能把翅膀展开吗？”

Sam盯着镜中的自己。那双翅膀紧紧地收拢在他背后，几乎就和以前的那副背包式的飞行翼一样。如果只从正前方看的话，他是看不到它们的，镜子里的就是他自己，和从前没什么区别。之前的束具在他身上留下了几处擦伤，颧骨上划出的伤口已经被缝合了，现在看起来像是一周前的旧伤，这就是全部。除了这些表面的伤痕以外的东西，都是你看不到的。比如他的重心已经不同了，因为那双翅膀的重量分散地压在他的肩膀和整个背部之上。

他深吸了一口气，试着去调动起那双翅膀。有意识地操控它们要比下意识地来得困难，但经过了起初的几次失败，他又找回了展开过去那双旧翅膀时的肌肉动作，肩膀收紧一下，然后绷紧腹肌。新的翅膀向外伸展出去，动作流畅而迅速，但随着翅膀的展开，镜子里的人不再是他了，他看上去成了一张什么人用Photoshop拼起来的什么网络搞笑图片，而且那人P图的技术还不错，足够让观众盯着看上半天，然后心生不安地怀疑那对翅膀会不会没准是真的。

然而现实是它们确实是真的。在展开的时候，它们几乎轻若无物。他的整个身体仿佛在试图拉着他踮起脚尖来，他不得不花上很大力气才能让双脚完全站在地上。那双翅膀还没有完全伸开，他绝对不要这么干，但它们拼命想要完全打开，一刻不停地伸缩扇动，抵着两边的墙壁，深银灰色的表面起伏着，每一根羽毛都活动着——那双翅膀看上去至少有几百根羽毛，也许是几千根。沿着翅膀顶端的边缘分布的羽毛很细小，有点像是蝴蝶的鳞屑，互相重叠着，坚硬而闪闪发光，越往下方的羽毛越长，延伸到底端的是几十根长长的叶片形状的飞羽：一只钢铁和碳纤维勾勒出的鸟儿。

在翅膀的前沿之下，装着两根短而窄的测量流速用的皮托管。Sam有点好奇这玩意应该怎么用：在旧的飞行翼上，他们用一个会发出或快或慢的蜂鸣音的微型耳麦，让使用者了解实时风速。听起来挺简单的，但在Sam所在的训练小组里有一半的人被这个部分折腾得够呛，因为他们没法边飞边接收消化这些信息。那玩意儿肯定是Hydra日了狗的评判标准之一，但他搞不清现在这个装置是如何连接到——“天哪！他们往我脑子里安了什么东西吗！”他惊慌失措地问道，伸出手去摸索脸和耳后。然而他没能碰到自己，他的双手狠狠打到了自己的脸，一边不由自主地往一边缩去，一边还试着想触摸自己，结果陷入了一个恶性循环。

Steve跳过来抓住了他的手腕，直到Sam能重新恢复对双手的控制。“没有，”他说：“这一点他们还是能确定的。”

Sam强迫着自己找回了自控力，他深呼吸了几次，让自己冷静下来。不管他们干了什么，这副躯壳之下还是他自己。他又看了看镜子里的自己，那双翅膀，全部的自己，Steve的双手依旧停留在他的手腕上，坚定而温暖地紧握着，将他的两手扣在一起。他能感觉到那双翅膀带起的微风吹拂着他的皮肤。当他看着翅膀碰撞在墙壁上的时候，他不知怎地也能感觉得到那种触感；而他看得越久，就越能开始感觉到它们——就像感觉到自己的胳膊和腿，感觉到自己的每一部分；仿佛他的身体正在改变着外形，每一件关于他自己的认知——

“好了，那么现在——”治疗师一边说着，一边朝着那双翅膀伸出手去。

Sam猛地跳开了，翅膀自动自觉地收了回去，跟之前伸开的时候一样迅速。“哇哦，哥们，这可没门，”Sam说：“不准碰我翅膀。”他的心脏狂跳着，虽然那家伙根本还没碰到他。

治疗师犹豫了一下：“你需要尽可能多的生物反馈才能跟它融合——”

“我知道，”Sam答道：“这得一步一步来。人学会飞之前总得学会走路吧。”

#

他把接下来的三天都花在了镜子前面，用手指去碰自己的鼻子，然后是眉毛，然后是后背，然后是耳朵，再然后回到鼻子上，学着重新体验他身体的每一个部件都在什么地方，而副产品是一堆抓痕。这感觉好像又回到了幼童时期，不一样的大概是这回他的脑子已经没法觉得连续一个小时不歇气地唱一闪一闪亮晶晶满天都是小星星是件屌爆了的事儿了。

那个理疗师一直跟在他屁股后面锲而不舍地企图摸他的翅膀；有那么几次他甚至已经碰到了它们。“听着，我知道你的工作就是给我们施加点儿压力逼着我们往前走，”Sam最后对他说，小心翼翼地让语气保持平和，他已经开始火大了：“但我已经明明白白地告诉过你了，我还没准备好。你得尊重我的意见。”

治疗师犹豫了一下，但他还是开了口：“你真的需要直接的肢体接触。否则它们没法——”

“好了，我们到此为止。”Sam斩钉截铁地打断了他。他把翅膀收了回去，从扶手上抓起了毛巾，一边往外走一边擦了擦脸和手。他的动作缓慢而小心翼翼，不过一切都还顺利，他没有撞上门框。Steve跟上来走在他身边，悄悄伸出一只手让他随时能扶住，但Sam现在已经不需要抓着他的手了。

“好吧，哥们，我要离开这儿，“Sam说：”来帮帮我吧。”

“你确定要这样？”Steve说。

“没错，”Sam答道：“我没准会不小心在自己的墙上撞出几个窟窿来。离我家十分钟路程的地方有家康复中心，我认识几个在那儿工作的人。”

几个医生试图给他们制造点麻烦，但最终他们还是只丢了一堆文书让他去签，附赠一大袋子的药方，然后Steve带他回了家。房子还是锁着的，脚垫上堆满了信件。Sam有大概——三个月没回来过了？自从他们踏上了寻找Barnes的狂野公路之旅，或者说从他们现在的全部收获来看，更像是追逐一个虚幻的幽灵。

走进自己的房子的感觉就像踏进一个陌生人的领地。Sam小心翼翼地穿过走廊，双手扶着两侧的墙壁。他走出房子来到后院，把那件XXXL号的T恤从头顶扯了下来，然后让那双翅膀舒展开来，他身后的阳光洒满了翅膀的表面，在他身前投下一幅宽大的阴影。即便是在他三十英尺宽的院子里，它们还是会碰到墙壁而不得不中途停住，但不论如何它们感觉还不错，每根羽毛都如饥似渴地吸收着阳光——真正意义上的吸收，它们的表面应该是有些什么太阳能组件的。

他转过身来。Steve站在后门的门廊上看着他，胳膊抱在胸前。Steve一直试图不让自己把担忧表露在外，但他的面部表情已经彻底把他出卖了：他忧郁的嘴角，来回游移不定的眼神，耷拉着的肩膀。Sam用手揉了揉脸。Steve已经有足够多的事情需要操心了，不应该让这事再加重他肩上的担子。确实有些问题只有美国队长才能解决得了，但这并不是其中之一。而且，现在的止步不前只能让Bucky留下来的线索一天天变得更渺茫。

“多谢了，哥们。我没事，”Sam说：“你不用一直在这儿转悠。”

然而Steve只耸了耸肩一边肩膀：“其实我只能在这儿转悠了。我刚把我的房子退租了。”

Sam觉得自己的眼角有点紧绷和发热的感觉，随之而来的是一阵如释重负，天地良心，他还是比较希望自己其实没感觉到。“噢，所以现在我有室友了？”他说着，也抱起了胳膊。

“到你把我踹出去为止。”Steve说。

“那你得负责买吃的，”Sam说：“我可见过你那个吃法了。”

“公平合理，”Steve答道。

当晚Sam在半空中惊醒过来，他的喉咙刺痛着，而Steve正扒在他背上拼命挣扎着不要掉下去。那双翅膀大张着，拍动着。他收起了翅膀，和Steve一起重重地砸回了床上。两条床腿被砸断了，他们顺着倾斜的床边滚落到地板上。“谢特，”Sam一边咬紧牙关抵御着来势汹汹的疼痛，一边嘀咕道。

“真他妈的要命，”Steve低声骂了一句，声音里带着恼火，这还是Sam头一次听到他骂人。他爬了起来，把Sam打横抱了起来：“我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，”Sam紧绷着下巴答道。他知道自己搂得太紧了，手指已经陷进了Steve的肩膀里。

Steve眉头都没皱一下，只是把他抱到了客厅里，扶着他重新站起来。“你想去睡客卧那张床吗？”

“免了，”Sam说着，一瘸一拐地走到沙发边：“我可不想把所有家具都挨个毁一遍。”他抓了个抱枕扔在地板上，慢慢让自己重新躺了下去。

“好吧，”Steve答道。他也拿了一个抱枕，躺在了他身边。

“你不用跟我受这个罪，”Sam轻声说。

Steve耸了耸肩，没睁开眼睛：“减少点家具磨损嘛。”

#

事情从某种程度上来说开始重新步入正轨了。媒体现在还没有听说过这个故事，而Sam的邻居们不怎么太经常往篱笆另一头看。Sam每天早上出门去复健中心的时候都会穿件大T恤，他的老朋友Mike会把他接进去，然而给他安排一间带百叶窗的镜室用来完成他的私人疗程。一天里的其余时间他基本上就用来在自家后院里慢慢绕着圈子走来走去，偶尔也会不小心飞起来撞到篱笆或者树上去。Steve坐在后面的门廊上看他的新世纪补课清单上的书，从他当天正在读的那本里挑几段念给Sam听。

从装上那对旧翅膀的那一刻起他就爱上了它们。全靠自己的力量飞翔，没有包裹着他的驾驶舱，没有悬挂式滑翔机或者飞翼，他终于明白了是什么让人类即使明知会因此而死，也想一路朝着太阳高飞。他曾经想要背着那对翅膀吃饭、睡觉，甚至背着它们做爱；他一直会在摘掉它们的时候觉得依依不舍。而现在这对新的——好吧，Kardan确实没说谎，她管那对旧的叫原型机，蹩脚的初版试验品。这对翅膀要好得多。他能感觉得到，尽管现在他还在研究如何使用它们。它们更薄更轻也更结实，和他们用来替换他的骨头的那些东西一样。现在的他比以前更好，这是从某种角度上来说的好：就像美国队长要好过一个跑不过两个街区的哮喘患儿的那个角度。现在看来，如果再要抱怨他没法拿掉它们的话就几乎是犯蠢了。

然而每个晚上，躺在客厅的地板上，试图让自己趴成一个舒服点的姿势，背上收起的翅膀的重量结结实实地压在他的肺上，而Steve的胳膊圈着他的腰，时刻提防着他在梦里再飞起来的时候，他开始恼火起来：逐渐升腾的怒气盘踞在他胸口，随着每一次被热醒，每一次痉挛着醒来而愈发强烈。那种怒气带着一种酸楚的，熟悉的味道，比烟气更苦涩；他记得曾在自己的最后几次任务中体会过这种味道，俯视着下面的陆地，试图猜测火箭弹发射的方向，心里明知即使知道也于事无补。

他开始有点儿生Steve的气：因为他来得太晚，因为他把自己重新拉进了这滩浑水。这已经超越了对Hydra的愤怒，因为Hydra并没在这儿让他出气；也超过了他对自己的愤怒，虽然愤怒的原因都是一样的：落进Hydra手里，重新回到战场上。

虽然Sam每天早上总是对他没好气，但Steve什么也没说，他只是低着头准备咖啡，然后等着咖啡因和阳光开始起效。Sam花了整整两个星期再加上第一个睡眠正常的晚上才注意到Steve并不是单纯地在容忍他，Steve也有他自己的心事。有那么一瞬间这让Sam有点抓狂，他差点就脱口而出了，这算怎么回事，用得着这么多戏吗。但他打消了这个念头放下了咖啡杯，因为Steve虽然一向自寻烦恼得像需要拿烦心事当饭吃一样，但现在恐怕并不是这样。

“好吧，”他开口说：“虽然你这副一天要掉好几次脑袋的样子也挺有意思的，但我们都知道那其实不是你的错，所以你想不想告诉我，到底还发生了什么我不知道的事儿？”

Steve有一会儿没有出声，光是在厨房水槽边忙来忙去。终于，他开了口：“我不太确定你会不会想让我说。”

“你就说吧。”Sam答道。

Steve转了个身，把洗碗巾扔进房间另一头的洗碗机里，一个短短的抛物线里包含了足够的暴力因素，让那块湿毛巾在金属筒子里撞出了咣当一声。“我当时不知道他们把你带到了什么地方，所以我去求Fury帮我找到你，”他说：“而我认为，他的人找到你的速度其实比他告诉我的更快。”

“你的意思是，他放任了整件事的发生，”Sam沉默了一会儿，冷冰冰地说道，语调毫无起伏。

“我觉得是他放任第一部分发生的，”Steve说：“就是把另一个超级士兵和Hydra的最新科技拱手送到他面前的那部分。”

Sam努力让自己冷静下来，让自己的脑子不要被这一波汹涌地膨胀起来的怒火淹没：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“主要是时间。还有他的队伍冲进来的样子。他们带着你的坐标和一架直升飞机凭空冒出来，然后说我得跟他们走，立刻马上。那感觉不对劲。他们带了一支医疗队，其中有一个还是主攻脊髓神经的外科医生。就像他们知道我们找到你的时候需要面对什么一样。”Steve摇了摇头：“我不知道，我没法确定。我到现在也没联系上Natasha。”

Sam转身走进了院子里。他现在已经能走了，他甚至又能跑了。他还能给自己倒一杯咖啡而不洒出来。没准很快他就能做到更多。他坐在后院的门廊上，两手紧紧攥在一起。翅膀在阳光下本能地舒展开去。它们感觉很好，就像躺在沙滩上，有些乱七八糟的反馈回路正在建立起来。他毫无障碍地相信了Steve的猜测。其实那是不是真的甚至已经不重要了。那确实是神盾局能做得出来的事，是Hydra能做得出来的事，它们本来就是一枚硬币的两面。

那是不是真相其实已经无所谓了，因为不管是真是假，都不会让他对待这一切的态度发生什么变化。在他背上那双旧翅膀跟在美国队长身后直冲云霄的那一刻起，他就已经清楚地知道自己在做什么。那块盾牌可不是平白无故地涂出来个星星靶心的。

不过那也不意味着Sam不会被气得头都要炸了。“God fucking dammit！”他冲着后院吼道，狠狠地把手掌按在额头上。

大概十分钟之后，Steve走了出来，手里拿着两瓶啤酒。左边那只翅膀自动自觉地收了起来好让他挤过去。他把其中一瓶递给Sam，在他身边坐了下来：“你还好吗？”

“我不知道，man。”Sam说。他徒手打开了瓶盖，灌了一大口下去：“我在想，没准我会变成个超级反派，然后疯狂报复社会。你觉得刀翼这个代号怎么样？”

Steve摆了摆手：“听着有点弱。”

“去你的，就这么定了。”Sam说。

Steve在他身边露出了一点笑容。他们默默喝光了啤酒，坐在那儿直到太阳爬过后院的篱笆照进他们的眼睛里，让他们眯了眯眼睛。Steve拍了拍Sam的肩膀站起身来：“好啦，去收拾背包，大兵。咱们得走了。”

“哦，是吗？”Sam冲他挑了挑眉毛。

“没错，”Steve说：“试飞时间到。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

在十二次倒栽葱砸在地上之后，Sam叫了个暂停，整个人瘫着靠在营房的墙上。Steve在他身边坐下来，递给他另一个水瓶。

“再提醒我一下我们到底为啥要在这儿搞这些？”Sam说。蓬勃蔓延的野草从他们身边这个废弃的军用基地的混凝土墙缝里顽强地钻出来，盖满了分崩离析的碉堡残骸留下的碎石。

“你更喜欢在中央公园练这个？”Steve说：“你肯定能在Youtube上赚到很高点击。”

Sam瞪着他，挑起了一边眉毛。

“我就喜欢刷Youtube！”Steve说。

“好吧，适应得不错，给你发朵小红花，继续保持，老年人。”Sam说着，拍了拍他的大腿。Steve小声嘀咕了点什么，在他身边坐下来。他们互相把水壶递来递去，轮流喝着水。Sam没有再提什么问题，他已经不觉得他有必要去问了。

等他们都喝完了，Steve抹了抹嘴，轻声说：“这是我——还是我自己的时候待过的最后一个地方。”

“这么多年来，你习惯过吗？”Sam问，让视线直直越过那些建筑的轮廓和只有半人高的树丛。风吹得锈蚀的营房大门来来回回地晃动着，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，Sam也能感觉到它吹动了翅膀的表面，让那些刀锋一样轻薄的羽毛起起伏伏。翅膀顶端的羽毛感觉有点温暖，可能是它们一直在吸收着朦胧的阳光。翅膀与背后相连的位置感觉有点发酸，就像他的肩膀和大腿会因为使用过度而酸痛的感觉一样。

“有时候我会在夜里醒来，发现我躺在自己的铺位上，”Steve说着，指了指一扇窗子：“从门口数过去的第四张床，就在那儿。我发现自己又变回了本来的那个我。有那么一瞬间，我觉得好像——我回到了家。好像战争已经结束了。”他垂下了胳膊：“然后我真的醒了过来。”

“如果有人告诉你，他们只要挥一挥魔杖就可以让一切回到原点，你会同意吗？”

“可能不会，”Steve说：“不用只走过一个街区就喘不上气来也挺好的。”

Sam点了点头：“啊，那就是你拒绝的原因。”

“是，不过，”Steve说：“不管怎么说，那也是原因之一。”他耸了耸肩：“有时候那么想一想还是有用的。”

“凡事都有好的一面，嗯？”Sam沉默了一会儿说。

“是啊，”Steve答道：“差不多就是那么回事儿吧。”

Sam点了点头，深深地吸了一口气：“好吧。咱们再试一次。”

Steve站起身来，伸出一只手把他拉了起来。“

以沿着荒草丛生的小路的长距离助跑开始，以一头扎进土里结束的死循环持续到了第五天，某一个瞬间Sam离开地面后成功地停留在了空中，那双翅膀突然能够按照他需要的方式拍动了。他奋力冲向空中，速度越来越快，但他就是忍不住；他用尽全部力气纵声尖啸着，一边发出那种坐在过山车上时的无意义尖叫一边来了一个回旋，然后猛地抬升了高度直冲云霄，他越飞越高，越飞越高，直到身边到处是空茫的蓝色，阳光照在他的眼睛里，地面上的Steve渐渐缩小成了一个小手办。Sam在半空中转了个身，猛地一个俯冲掠过Steve身边，子弹般地飞掠而过又重新冲回空中，他依旧兴奋地大叫着，Steve转过身看着他，对着他哈哈大笑起来，而Sam根本没往心里去，他可是在飞呢。接着，一股上升气流在他下落的时候撞上了他，结果他直直撞在Steve身上，两个人翻了好几个跟头滚成了一团，像卡通片里的猫狗大战一样，最终筋疲力尽地靠着营房的墙边停了下来。

“哇哦，”Sam说。他的声音在自己的耳朵里听着有点沙哑。他的一条腿不知怎么跟Steve的一条胳膊缠到了一起，而Steve的肩膀卡在他的下巴底下，而且他的翅膀有点痛，不过嘿，他感觉棒呆了。

“哇哦，”Steve说。他都没去尝试挪动，就只放松地躺在那儿，枕着Sam的胸口。“你还好么？”

“还行，至少我觉得还好，”Sam说。他们七手八脚地分开了缠成一团的肢体，Sam站起来伸展了一下手臂、大腿和翅膀，动作带着点小心翼翼的意味。“那上面好像感觉有什么东西断掉了。你看见什么了吗？”

“看起来你好像弄断了几根羽毛，”Steve说：“那儿有一根挂下来了——”

他把一只手放在了翅膀上。“Shit！”Sam叫道，猛地窒住了。那感觉就好像有一束光从Steve的手碰到的地方蔓延开去，一整张触觉的网络伴随着火花获得了新生。他的全身不由得颤抖了一下，不是因为寒冷，而是因为他的皮肤之下蔓延过一阵电流般的酥麻，沿着小腿一直传导到脚尖，又一路回流到身体里，让他的肩膀不由自主地紧绷起来。Steve手掌之下的翅膀动了动，这又引发了另一波连续的战栗，翅膀上的羽毛随之起伏了一下。

Steve飞快地抽回了手：“我干了什么吗？”

Sam弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖，大口地喘息着：“喔哦，是啊。喔哦。”

Steve挑起了半边眉毛：“是啊？”

Sam直起身来，把身体向后舒展过去，双手按在肩胛骨之间的凹陷上。那双翅膀随着他的动作伸展开来。他现在依旧能感觉到Steve的手留下的触感，依旧那么生动鲜明，仿佛那一小块翅膀的敏感度已经飙过了最大值，而周围其余的部分都还在静静沉睡。他能感觉到微风吹过Steve碰到的那几根羽毛，而折断的那几根传来的模糊的痛感也还在那里，但只是像膝盖的轻微擦伤一样，他的身体告诉他那没什么好担心的。“Oh, yeah，”他说着，摇了摇头：“我靠。”

Steve的嘴角开始向上弯过去，露出了一个得意的笑容：“这听起来不像是在抱怨嘛，”他说，语调里带着点狡猾的调情口吻。

这本来是那种Sam一般会非常轻松巧妙地作出回应的事情，属于那种让他们的关系保持融洽的你来我往，能偶尔让逐渐积累起来的热度释放一下。如果你一直跟一个人混在一起，一个你喜欢的，尊重的，爱的人，一个你愿意为他而死的人，那可能会出现这么个情况，你的身体有时候不禁要问，到底为毛不干脆躺下来享受呢。然而现实里有很多充分理由让你不能往那一步发展，而即使就现在来说，Sam也非常清楚那不是个好主意。他们需要担心的事情丝毫没有减少过，而且这对于他们之间而言，也不是一件无关紧要的事。他从前有过这样的经历，有些东西是你能轻松拿起再放下的，比如艰苦的一天过后的一杯上好威士忌。但这个，则是直接作用于大脑的海洛因了。

他们都清楚，所以直到现在为止他们互相调戏，让这一切像有来有往的互相逗乐子一样，给旅途加点调剂，让早上撸上一发解决晨勃的时候更有意思一点，也让他们不要越界。他们都清楚这没什么问题，他们的关系还是会一如既往地融洽，即便他们永远都不捅破那层窗户纸。但现在Sam的脑子只觉得天旋地转，他的身体仿佛在发射着烟花，最终他还是决定跨过那一步。“不，”他一边笑着一边回答，已经感觉像是嗑嗨了：“不是，我没在抱怨。”

Steve很快明白了他的意思。他丝毫没有退缩。笑容从他的脸上褪去了，他张开嘴吸了口气，抱着的胳膊垂到身体两侧。他在等着，而Sam毫不犹豫地跨上前去，消灭了两人之间的距离，强硬地挤进他的私人空间里，而Steve站在原地没有动。Sam猛地抬起手按在Steve身后的营房墙上，撑在他头的两侧，弄出了砰的一声。Steve盯着Sam的嘴唇，然后在Sam倾身过来的时候闭上了眼睛。

Steve吐出的呼吸吹拂在他的唇上，那细微的呼吸的声音，像是喘息，像是渴望，然后他们吻在一起，甜美的，热烈的，完美的。Steve的双手搭在他的屁股上，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。他抬起手来滑进Steve的衬衫下面，温暖而光滑的皮肤，被汗水沾染得带着点潮气。“Oh, man”，Sam喃喃地咕哝道，沿着Steve的下巴和脖子，一路印下灼热的亲吻。

Steve迎合着他的动作抬起身来，气喘吁吁的。“Yes. Sam. Yes，”说着，他的下一个动作就是把Sam拉倒在地上，让他压在自己身上，他们的身体纠缠在一起，Steve的腿热乎乎地贴在他的身侧，下身互相碾磨着。“哦。噢。”Steve听上去像要哭出来了一样，就像他的身体正在重新学习什么原本已经遗忘了的东西，既痛苦又甜蜜。Sam知道那种感觉，他背上的翅膀伸展开来，把头顶的阳光与他们隔绝开去，Steve仰望着他，意乱情迷的样子。

他拽住了SteveT恤的领口，那里由于刚刚的猫狗大战式翻滚有了一点磨损，然后一把猛地把他的领口扯到了肩膀下面。Steve低头看了看自己，喘着气憋出了半声大笑，听起来还有那么点无助的意味，好像他也刚刚注意到自己的身体一样。Sam让自己的动作稍微慢下一点：“这不是你的第一次了吧，”他说，这不算个问句，他的手在Steve的胸口来回抚摩着，手掌勾勒着那些甜美紧实的曲线。

“这感觉还是——还是有点陌生，”Steve说：“每次都是。Sam，拜托，我不，我不想——”

“这次不慢慢来了？嗯？”Sam问。

“不了，”Steve答道：“拜托。”

Sam贴着他的身子动作起来，缓慢轻松地前后磨蹭着，扯动了他们身体之间隔着的裤子的棉质布料，有点粗糙的裤缝磨蹭着他们的身体，透过织物感觉着Steve的身体，他的重心的变化，他的身上辐射出的热度；一切都仿佛是个新的信号，就像在告诉他，没准他可以接纳现在的一切作为自己的一个部分，没有必要让自己去抗拒，只要融为一体就好。他全身的每个部分现在合作无间，翅膀分担掉了体重本来会带来的压力。Steve呻吟着抬起腰来迎合他的动作，脸上的神色凝重起来，带上了一点惊讶的意味，双唇微微分开着。细微而柔软的喘息从他的喉咙里一波波溢出，汗珠顺着他的额头滚落。Sam弯下腰重新吻上他的嘴唇，那双甜蜜而温暖的嘴唇，正渴望地等待着自己的亲吻；而Steve毫不厌倦地回吻着他。他的双手抚过Sam光裸的侧腰，滑进腰窝又一路向上，在汗湿的肌肤上轻柔地游走。那双手离他的翅膀已经很近了，太近了。

“碰一碰——碰一碰它们，”Sam喘息着说：“再多碰一碰它们。”

Steve颤抖着，又深深地吻上了他，他把一只手滑向Sam背后，抚上了翅膀与背部相连的地方，那些钛纤维从那开始在他的身体里进进出出。手指与翅膀下方的第一次碰触又引发了对Sam身体的新一阵感觉的冲击，甜蜜的电流般的震颤，仿佛沿着整支翅膀的轮廓唤醒了他的感觉，让他不由得骂了一句，捧住Steve的头饥渴地吻了上去，逼得他唇边溢出一声喘息。Steve的身体战栗得就像他也能感觉得到一样，他的手指小心翼翼地滑进羽毛中间，抚过整齐的边缘，Sam用力把拳头砸在地上，好释放一点强烈的冲击带来的过剩的能量。

然而那阵震颤一直持续着，越来越强；像蛛网一样蔓延开去，变成了让他的全身成了暴风中的小船一般的颤抖，越来越快，太快了。Steve猛地抽回了手，握住了他的胳膊。“Sam，”他叫道，声音穿过静电干扰音传进他耳中。像被长针猛地戳中一样的疼痛从Sam头骨右侧传来，疼得他视野里仿佛充满了白亮的火光。他无助地蜷起身子，在地上滚来滚去，翅膀死气沉沉地摊平在身下，甚至无法收回去。Steve手足无措地犹豫着，不敢去碰他。“Sam！”

Sam没听出说话的声音是谁，那个声音听起来犀利而坚决：“按住他！”Steve抓住了他的手臂，把他按倒在地。阳光直直地照下来，他的眼睛因为疼痛和刺眼的光线而溢满了泪水。一片阴影笼罩在他和天空之间，有人伸过头来，然后有什么冰凉的金属的东西按在了他的背上，就在两只翅膀之间的位置。“这会很疼，”那个声音说。

“动手！”Sam死死地咬着牙说，因为反正已经疼得要死了，而这意味着有什么东西非常他妈的不对劲了。接着，一阵让人耳鸣的疼痛沿着他的脊椎爆发出来，继而向上席卷了他的整个颅腔。

他抽搐着，气喘吁吁地清醒过来，静电干扰音和疼痛一同消失了。他坐了起来，Steve的双手还紧紧握着他的胳膊。“这他妈的怎么回事，”Sam说着，转过头顺着Steve那双大睁着的眼睛里无助的眼神看过去。冬日战士——或者该叫Bucky？——就站在一尺开外的地方，用那只金属手把一张薄薄的白色磁盘甩到了地上。

Bucky抬起头，目不转睛地回瞪着他们，嘴唇抿成一条直线，面无表情得好像对现在的状况毫无感觉——就像他根本没有过感觉一样。他穿着一件黑色的卫衣，黑牛仔裤，黑帽子，已经很接近普通平民的样子了，但其实还是看着不怎么平民化。他看上去根本就不像人类。

“Bucky，”Steve语无伦次地说：“Bucky。你是不是——你在这儿。你去哪儿——你会不会——”然后他顿住了，试图理清自己的思路，然后看了看手里的磁盘：它还在冒着微弱的烟。“你刚才对Sam做了什么？那是个什么东西？”

“是个低等级的EMP干扰器，”Bucky说。

Sam抬起一只手摸了摸自己的后颈：“你刚往我的脊椎里打了个EMP？”

Bucky的目光移到了他的脸上，他的眼睛还是一眨也不眨：“你刚才正要进入最终融合阶段。我必须打断它。”

Sam瞪着他。在他背后，那双翅膀已经悄无声息地收了回去，那些一度鲜明的感觉渐渐褪去了。“为什么？”

“那是个陷阱，”Bucky说：“Hydra故意放你走的。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

那几根受损的羽毛已经不疼了。“它们看起来好多了，”过了一会儿以后，Steve在他背后说，“它们在——我觉得它们在自我修复。”

“分子组译器”，Bucky说。他们已经进到了营房里，他正摆出一个不大的黑盒子，往里边插了一个微型记忆卡。盒子前部的一盏投影灯亮了起来，把一份十页的文件投射到了墙上，页面里塞满了各种图表和翅膀。他们甚至没费那个力气去给那些草图里由密密麻麻的小点和虚线组成的人体画上一张脸。

“这是什么？算是——迷你机器人？在我身体里？”Sam问道，他感到了一点反胃，“有多少这玩意儿？”

“大概一千万，”Bucky答道，“一旦你完全把那双翅膀融合成你身体的一部分，它们的指令会自动重置成摧毁你大脑里掌管情景记忆的特定结构。”他伸出一根手指在盒子的顶部划了一下，投影上的文件翻了一页，新的页面上写着：“第二阶段”，后面跟着十二张脑部断层扫描图，上面打着“Wilson, S.”的标签，其中有几个小部分被箭头和粉色荧光笔特别标注了出来。

Sam认出了那些扫描图。退伍军人事务部的医院在天空母舰的事情之后让他做了那个检查，那是三个月之前的事情。“小心才不会出大错嘛”，当Sam告诉他自己头上没有被打到的时候，他是这么说的。Sam有点好奇，如果他现在回去，那个医生会不会还在那里。他也有点好奇那家医院里现在到底有多少医生是九头蛇，为了保证他们的实验白老鼠能在迷宫里乖乖地跑而被安插进来卧底，比如那个老企图摸他翅膀的理疗师。

“我们怎么才能把那些东西弄出来？”Steve问。

“你们拿不出来。”Bucky答道。

“那我们怎么才能阻止它？”Steve一边问，一边朝他凑过去。

“你们阻止不了，”Bucky说。他的目光和Steve的交汇了，但他的表情丝毫没有变化。Steve瞪大了眼睛望着他，满脸无助，好像想从他脸上找出点什么别的东西，而又不知道没有了它要怎么办。

“我还剩多少时间？”Sam轻声问。Steve畏缩了一下，移开了目光。

Bucky耸了耸一边肩膀：“自主控制的飞行标志着80%的融合。一周吧，大概。”

“好吧。还有什么是我们能做得了的？”

Bucky又耸了耸肩、他什么也没说，只是站在那儿看着他们，面无表情。Sam有种感觉，好像他是台试运行的空白机器。不知怎的，即便在Hydra对他做的一切事情之后，Bucky还是意识到了威胁，他成功地制订出了一个计划。但现在他的计划已经实施完毕了，他又变成了一张白纸。Hydra已经从内部吞噬了他的一切，剥夺了他的名字，剥夺了曾经构成他的自我的一切。

不管是什么错误让他们留下了足够多的Bucky的碎片，最终让冬兵拼凑出了一个人格，让他能回到Steve身边，向他发出警告，而九头蛇不会再犯一次这样的错误了。我们已经对这个流程进行了重大改进，”Kardan这么说过。Sam仿佛又能感觉到她的手落在自己背上，冰冷细瘦的手指拍了拍他，一次对安慰这个动作令人反胃的拙劣模仿。也需她认为那是个安慰：很快你就不会记得自己身上发生的任何破事了。

他转过身沿着锈蚀的行军床中间的过道走去。他得让自己动一动。他已经太生气了，以至于无法思考，也太恐惧。他以为自己正在步入正轨：重新站起来，控制翅膀，回到战场上去为正义而战。最坏的情况下，他也能一了百了地彻底退出这个烂摊子，这一点是他可以接受的。他认识一些被迫离开战场的人，他们得到的纪念品可比背后沉甸甸的一堆东西糟糕得多。

但被改造成Hydra的一件武器——虽然他其实心知肚明，但这感觉还是好像根本不可能发生在一个逻辑上说得通的世界。这是一件没别人能在他身上做到的事，这是只有他自己才能对自己做的事。就像吸血鬼没有得到邀请就没法进屋，或者和恶魔达成交易，如果你没有在签名栏里签字的话，他们就不可能把你变成一个怪物。

Sam在一张行军床上坐了下来，在他非自然的轻飘飘的体重之下，老旧的便宜货几乎都没发出一点吱嘎声。床垫闻起来有股霉味，好像腐烂了几十年。他心知肚明。他已经看过很多冬日战士的档案了，知道Hydra强迫Bukcy做过的事。知道他们让他杀了多少人。他看着自己的双手。一千万个小机器在他的皮肤之下串流不起。翅膀沉重而纹丝不动地压在他背上，收拢在一起，他的翅膀；然而它们其实是Hydra的翅膀。它们一直都是Hydra的翅膀。

他能听到Steve在他身后发出的声音，他的说话声太低了，听不出具体内容；中间偶尔夹杂着Bucky的几句回答，然后就是沉默。过了一会儿，Steve的脚步声沿着走廊一路传过来，然后停了下来。Sam抬起了眼睛。“介不介意我，”Steve尴尬地说，“或者我可以——”他往走廊另一头看了一眼，示意自己可以走开。

“挑张床坐吧，”Sam说。

Steve重重地在他对面坐下来，递出了他的手机：“我联系了Stark，”他说，“我把Bucky找到的文件发给他了。”

屏幕上只有一条短信：凭直觉嘛，应该重设编程。翅膀相当值钱，组译器还要双倍的贵（Wings $$$, assemblers $$$$$），在五千个受试者样本里只有这么一个能兼容的，Hydra不可能不给自己留个故障修复或者升级的渠道。给我搞到他们用的秘钥，我有四到六成的可能性能搞定它。已经在回Stark大厦的路上了，22个小时之内就到。

“我觉得那个医生是我们着手找出秘钥的最佳选择。”Steve说，“Kardan。”

“关于她的藏身地点，Bucky有什么线索吗？”

“他知道这个区域内Hydra最大的五个基地。如果有必要我们可以全部攻下来。”

其实Stark给出的四成把握不算乐观。况且Kardan也不傻，如果他们开始对这个区域内的所有Hydra基地发动攻击，她很可能会躲到什么别的地方去。“好吧，”Sam还是决定这么回答了，因为这就是现在他们还能做得到的事。如果没有其他出路，尽可能地给Hydra多来一点破坏对他来说也算可以接受。

Steve点了点头，避开了他的眼睛。沮丧地垂着的肩膀告诉Sam他也明白这一点。但去他妈的的吧：Sam可不打算坐在这儿嚎啕大哭。他倾身过去，伸手握住了Steve的下巴，抬起了他的脸，把他拉向自己。Steve在他的手指之下轻轻颤抖着，但接着也顺着他的动作靠了过来。他抬起手来抓着Sam的胳膊，下一秒他们比之前更加激烈地吻在了一起，激烈而孤注一掷。从他颤抖的双手下，Sam能感觉到Steve的惊慌，它们握得太紧了；而他断断续续的呼吸也在告诉Sam，他已经离泣不成声只有一步之遥了。

Sam闭上了眼睛，勉强把自己的恐慌感压了下去。他拖着Steve的后脑把他搂得更近了，手掌之下的金发在过去的几个月里已经长得超过了平时的长度，因为汗水的浸染而变得柔软潮湿。他慢慢地加深了这个吻，他想把Steve推倒，想现在就在这儿干他，在这张嘎吱嘎吱的行军床上，老旧的床垫上。如果他注定要下地狱，他想把这最后的自私的甜美回忆一起带上。他想在身后留下硝烟和战火。

然而，Steve突然在他的手掌下猛地抖了一下，Sam往后撤开了一点。Bucky又凭空冒了出来，就站在床脚旁边的过道中间，盯着他们。Steve的脸一路红到了脖子，粉色一直蔓延到衬衫领口底下，但Bucky的脸上并没有什么表露看法的表情；他只是在研究着他们，就像他们是两块他不知道要怎么才能拼起来的拼图碎块。

“有人来了，”他开口说。

#

 

来的只有一辆车，一辆黑色的SUV。特别处理过的玻璃后司机并没打算隐藏身份：就那么大摇大摆地穿过营区大门开到了营房门口，然后，Natasha推开车门爬下了车，手里拿着牛皮纸的文件夹。“嘿，小伙子们，”她说。她的简略地打量了一下Bucky：他已经走到了她的四点钟方向，那是侧面进攻的好位置，注意力锁定在她身上，就像她是一个目标，而他正随时准备发起攻击；他的目光短暂地投向Steve，又飞快地移回来，等待着一个信号。但她的声音依旧轻盈而放松：“我听说你们撇开我找乐子来着？”

“你去哪儿了？”Steve紧张地问：“过去三个星期里我一直都在找你。”

“Fury对之前的救援任务不太满意，”Natasha说，“他让我去调查几条线索。”她把手里的文件夹递给了Steve。

Sam越过Steve的肩膀看着他一页页翻动那些文件：那是一组人事档案，上面有几张不太熟悉的脸。Steve对着他们皱起了眉头。“我没太明白，”他说，“这些人是谁？”

“Fury派去帮你救Sam的特战队。”

Steve猛地抬起了头：“什么？我从来没见过这些人。”

“对，你是没见过。”她说，“他们全都死了。Hydra中途拦截了他们，派了自己的人过去。”

Steve瞪着她：“他们帮我炸了他们自己的基地？”

“那就是为什么当时哪里没有更多的守卫，”Sam突然开了口，“那也就是为什么当时我没被锁起来。”

这一切都说得通了。Hydra没有给他们留下任何机会：他们确保了Steve能找到他，带他到医生那里去，让他重新站起来，在理疗师那儿努力复健。与此同时，他们还让他们的队伍看上去特别可疑，这就让Steve无法相信Fury，之后也不想回到神盾去寻求帮助。这让Sam感觉恶心又怒不可遏。Steve一直以来都在为他们做嫁衣裳，他自己也是一样，他们做的一切都只是帮助Hydra让他们的新超级士兵完工并开始运行。

Steve皱着眉低头看着剩余的文件，下巴紧紧地绷着，他也意识到了这一点。“这个，”他说着，拎出了文件夹里最后一页纸，那是一个看上去挺认真的圆脸年轻人，大概二十五岁上下，眼睛有点凸出，带着一副焦虑的表情，下面的名字写着Todd Martin，“他当时在队伍里。”

Natasha点了点头：“他就是那个奸细。他是队里的通讯专家。”

“他是怎么越过你和Fury行动的？”Steve问道。

“他没越过任何人，”Natasha说，她的语调里带着怒气：“大概一个月前他开枪打死了两个Hydra的特工，保住了一个关键的硬盘。在那之后他被允许接触欧洲地区开展的针对Hydra的两个大规模行动的相关信息。那就是他进入保密链条的经过了。Hydra为了把他弄到现在的位置几乎牺牲了他们的整个欧洲分部。”她的目光扫向了Sam：“他们在这上面花了大价钱。几十亿。”

几十亿，至少三个基地，六个特工暴露了，其中包括Martin和Gladell——“就为了得到一个会飞的超级士兵？”Sam问，他的音调不自觉地提高了，因为这他妈算什么事儿啊，Hydra把这都装到他背上了，他们到底觉得能从这里得到什么？

Steve走到了他身边，像一个坚实的堡垒，他没有刻意去碰触Sam，但站得近到足够让Sam可以随时可以靠在他身上。但他没有，甚至没有去看Steve的脸。他知道七十多年前Steve自愿签字加入像这样的计划的时候，他们从Steve身上夺走的远远超过了Steve的预想；可能甚至比他当时能牺牲的都要多得多。现在，让Sam抓狂的是至少Steve曾经是自愿加入的，至少他还有过选择。

“我没法告诉你，”Natasha轻声说：“我们的信息还不完整。但不管怎么说，他们非常非常想达到这个目的，但我们还有机会可以不让他们得逞。”

“Tony认为他能给那些组译器重新编程，”Steve说，“我们得找到那个负责手术的医生。”

Natasha点了点头：“我这儿可能有一点你们用得上的东西。”

#

他们回到了营房里：Bucky用投影仪展示了一组Hydra基地，它们被用红色的光点沿着东海岸一线标记出来。Natasha把自己的投影仪摆在他的旁边。“我们拿到了Martin去年到现在的加密通讯记录清单，”她说，“我们知道他在和你们端掉的那个基地联系。如果幸运的话，他也跟新基地联络过。”

她划了划开关，一系列由蓝点组成的图案浮现在地图上，它们大致集中分布成几个小组，其中有一个单独的深紫色光点浮现在其中，它就位于新泽西的普林斯顿。

Natasha直起身来：“那就是我们的目标，”她轻声说。

Steve看了看Bucky，他站在紧挨着门边的那个墙角里，在阳光透过敞开的门投下的那个明亮矩形的映衬下，已经几乎要隐没不见了。“关于那个基地的情况你知道点什么？”

“那是个一级基地，”Bucky说，“地面以上的部分是民用设施，进入地下部分的方式非常有限，随时保持有两个防御中队轮值。”他顿了顿，目光挨个扫过在场的每一个人，Sam几乎能看到他脑子里的齿轮运转的模样。过了一会儿，Bucky说：“只靠我们是进不了那个基地的。”

他说这话的语气里没给其他的可能性留下任何争论的余地。Steve转过身去看着Natasha：“你还有没有任何确定能相信的人？我指的不是那些靠个人表现在你的信任链里一路往上爬的人。”

“不多，”Natasha说，“不过我可以打几个电话。”

“很好，”Steve答道，“让你能找到的人四个小时以后在普林斯顿会合。我们今晚天黑以后对基地发动袭击。与此同时，我们还需要到现场侦查我们的撤退路径——”

“你得自己搞定这些了，”Natasha说。

Steve迟疑了一下：“什么？你要去哪儿？”

“哪儿也不去，”Natasha答道，“Sam和我得花点时间采购点东西。你们为了提高他的控制能力所做的事情，一直在加速那个融合的进程。我们能逆转一部分治疗技术，好延缓这个过程。”

Steve畏缩了一下：“如果我们没做那些练习——”

“别，”Sam打断了他，“别那么想，man。”他用一只手抹了把脸，看了看Natasha。她的目光与他对在了一起，她的绿眼睛通透而平静。但她显然不可能不知道自己刚刚狠狠往Steve肚子上捅了一记，让他不会对她刚刚说的话再去深想的那种。

“听起来不错，”Sam最终开了口：“我倒是不介意把表针往回拨上那么一点。”

Steve稍稍点了点头，他的下巴依旧紧绷着。“好吧，”他低声说。“好，”他看了看Bucky，“你——跟我一起来吗？”

“对，”Bucky答道。

Steve又点了点头。接着他犹豫了一下，把目光转回Sam身上。“Sam，”他叫着他的名字，声音已经到了破碎的边缘。Sam想再狠狠地吻上Steve，现在立刻马上，或许这就是他们的最后一个吻。他觉得增加的希望仿佛一记重压，甚至几乎比知道已经无路可走还要糟糕：就像他原本正在半空中被气流托着享受那轻若无物的一刻，却突然失去了支撑，现在地球的引力重新用双手牢牢地攫住了他。

他朝Steve那边迈了一步，抬起双手搂住了Steve的脖子，把他的额头拉近过来。“过几个小时见，”他柔声说。Steve贴着他的额头点了点头，那只是一个非常轻微的动作，接着Sam放开了他，Steve朝营房外走了过去，头微微低着，肩膀耷拉着。Bucky跟在他的身后。

Sam一直等到听见外面的摩托车发动机轰鸣起来，才转过头去看了看Natasha。“好了，”他说，“所以我们其实是要干什么？”

“鉴于Hydra特意安排了你的脱逃，我们得假定他们在你身上装了追踪器，”Natasha说，“如果你一路朝普林斯顿冲过去，他们会发现我们要干什么。”

“你能把它弄出去吗？”

“大概吧，”她答道，“问题在于，Hydra一般会对人体追踪器做一旦被移除就遥控起爆的设置。”

Sam吐出了一口气。

“我要把宝压在他们没敢冒险把这个追踪器设得特别敏感上面，”Natasha接着说，“他们不想失去他们的……”她顿住了话头。

“发明，”Sam面无表情地替她补全了那句话。

Natasha点了点头：“我应该能争取至少五分钟的时间搞定这个。”

“五分钟，嗯？小菜一碟，”Sam说。她挑了挑嘴角作为回答。“不过如果追踪器被拿出来，他们不会注意到吗？”

“这个嘛，他们会的，”Natasha回答，“不过幸运的是，我这儿还有一位能帮忙搞定这个问题。”

她领着Sam回到营房外，掀开了她那辆车的后备箱：一个留着时髦络腮胡的瘦小家伙鼻青脸肿地被用胶布捆在里边，用一双惊恐的小眼睛瞪着他们。他躺在一堆盘成圈的铁链上。Natasha冲着他露出了一个明媚的笑容，然后看了看Sam。“在Gladell特工把那个关于Hydra伏兵的假消息交给你和Steve之前，你私下见过他没？”

“没，”Sam冷酷地回答。

“我还替他跟你们担保过，”Natasha说，“这种事情对我来说要算进私人恩怨了。我觉得这样没准能让我弥补一下之前的错误。

“你到底打算对他做点什么？”

“我们把那个追踪器从你身上拿出来，再打进他身上去。如果幸运的话，Hydra只会注意到信号有一小下的不稳定。如果我们运气不好嘛——”她耸了耸肩，“反正如果他们决定炸了算了我是不会哭的。你呢？”

Gladell抬起头盯着他们，脸色吓得煞白，就是这么个怂包把Sam打包摆盘端给Hydra，把他变成了瞄准他爱的人们的杀人机器。“我完全能接受，”Sam说，“然后呢？”

“我们把他锁在这片营地中间，然后在铁链长度能达到的尽头留一点食物和水，”她说，“他得在这个基地里走来走去才能拿到。等到他们注意到他的活动范围只局限在很小的半径里的时候，我们应该已经对普林斯顿的基地发动完突袭了。不管结果如何吧。”Natasha弯下腰朝Gladell凑过去，但Sam抓着她的胳膊拦住了她。

“还有一件事，”他轻声说，“你想还我的债，那你就得答应我一点别的。”

她直起身来，对上了他的眼睛。

“如果事态失控，”Sam说，“我需要你来动手干掉我，我指的不是把我塞在什么地方的胶囊舱里，大家都跑去找办法补救。我跟你说，我可不接受那个待遇。我要的是给我来个拉风的火葬柴堆，然后我希望你们都喝到烂醉，嚎啕大哭着缅怀我曾经有多屌炸天，再然后就到此为止了。别让我身上的什么零件四散在各处，等着Hydra回收再利用。别让任何人利用它。这是你欠我的。”

Natasha没有移开目光：“我向你保证，”她说。

Sam点了点头：“那咱们就开始搞定正事吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Natasha的活儿干得干净利落。取出追踪器之后，她在Sam胳膊上留下的刀口不到半英寸长。不过即使对那么小的伤口来说，刺痛感也消失得有点太快了。等到Natasha从往普林斯顿方向的出口下高速公路的时候，Sam扯掉了打成蝴蝶结的绷带，那下面除了光滑的皮肤之外已经什么也没有了。估计他身上搭载的小机器人工作挺努力的，除此之外他想不到什么别的解释。从接受那场手术之后，他还没恢复得那么快过——到底是因为伤口比较小，还是它们效率更高了呢？Natasha瞥了他一眼，什么也没说。

他们在校园外围接上了Steve和Bucky，他们就在足球馆后面一条昏暗的小路上：今晚没有比赛，灯光基本都关掉了。Steve爬进了后座，开门见山地说：“她就在这。Bucky在校园监控录像上看到了她，她是三个星期之前到的，就在咱们端掉那个基地之前几个小时。”

Sam觉得自己的内脏揪紧了。

“我们进到楼里之后，估计需要十分钟时间到达Kardan所在的位置，再花十分钟时间撤退，”Steve说，“Natasha，你的人能在这段时间里守住撤退路线吗？”

“你们能在十五分钟之内搞定么？”她问。

“搞不定。”Bucky答道。

“我们会全力以赴的。”Steve说。

“我们基本百分之百会在撤退的时候被干掉，”Bucky说。

“我们就这么办，”Steve坚决地说。从后视镜里，Sam能看见他使劲瞪着Bucky。

Bucky回瞪着他，接着突然耸了耸一边肩膀。““Why the hell not。”有那么一瞬间他听起来几乎像个人类了，但接着他的脸孔又回归了一片空白，他移开了视线，望向车窗之外。

“我会试试研究研究我们还能做点什么拖延一下，”Natasha说。

“你的人在哪儿和我们碰头？”Steve问。

她把车子往路边停过去：“就在那儿。”

但他们从车里爬出来的时候，四方形的操场另一头只有一个人在等着他们，而且他看上去就像个出门散步迷路的普林斯顿教授；宽松的运动上衣，戴着一顶棒球帽，衣服乱七八糟的，脸上带着一点不确定的神色，两手插在衣兜里四下张望着。Sam有那么一会儿怀疑这是不是单纯的一个巧合，会不会这个人真的只是出来遛弯的。

但Steve直勾勾地盯着那个人。他看向Natasha：“你逗我玩儿吗？”他朝校园的方向摆了摆手：一片寂静，大片的古老建筑被常青藤覆盖着，学生们走在一条条小路上。“他根本不该出现在这儿！如果Hydra给他一枪——”

“放轻松点，Rogers，”Natasha说。

“放轻松？你刚把一颗原子弹弄到居民区！”Steve叫道。

在Sam旁边，Bucky已经绷紧神经进入了警觉的状态，他的目光一瞬不瞬地锁定在那个人身上，就像他追踪一个极端危险的目标。但那人至今都没注意到他们，他只是漫无目的地四下踱来踱去，时不时地搓搓手，有点紧张地看着过往的学生们。

“我带来的是个威慑，”她说，“提醒你们注意一个现实情况，我们现在能信任的人比较短缺。叫来一整个特战队的人不再考虑范围内，他们里一半的人可能回头就去警告Kardan，然后从背后把我们突突了。这已经是我们的最佳选择了。现在别特么对我指手画脚，该干嘛干嘛吧。”

她爬出车子往草地另一头走去，故意做出闲庭信步的样子。Steve咬牙切齿地咕哝了些什么，可能本来是想骂娘，但又憋了回去跟在她后面下了车，而Sam还没来得及让他们解释一下这人到底是谁。他跟在了他们身后，Bucky带上了装备，而Natasha在距离那人十步远的地方停了下来。“你好哇Banner教授，”她开口招呼，“多谢你赶过来。”那一刻Sam觉得一阵浑身发冷，他终于迟钝地把那张脸和报纸上模糊不清的照片联系到了一起。

“啊，好说，”Banner答道。他现在回望着他们这群人，眼神里忧心忡忡的成分大过小心翼翼，“我以为你是想让我过来看一眼什么东西。”

“没错，”Natasha说着露出一个微笑，“在新化学实验楼地下三层。”

他微微点了点头：“啊哈，还有呢？还有别的什么在那地方？”

“一个Hydra基地！”Steve答道，他瞪着Natasha。

“这样，”Banner说着，环视了一下四面的空地，皱起了眉头，“所以，呃，我不觉得这是什么好主意，考虑到这附近有很多，唔，脆弱的——人？”

“没错，确实不是什么好主意，”Sam说。他拉住了Natasha的胳膊，把她拖过来面对着自己。“我妈妈住在哈林区，”他直截了当地说，“上次Hulk路过那儿，我从我爸爸那座老教堂的废墟里挖出三具尸体。”

Banner畏缩了一下。他脸上那个似笑非笑的表情褪去了，纯粹的疲惫占据了他的面容。“我很抱歉，”他低声说。

Sam花了一分钟勉强压住了升腾的怒气。“我明白那不是你自己能控制的，”他说，“但我不能接受在一群大学生中间放任这样的事情发生。”

“从代价来看，我也接受不了的，”Banner说。

“我也不会接受的，”Natasha说，“Bruce，我知道你有个抑制剂。”

“什么抑制剂？”Steve尖锐地问。

Banner整个人都僵住了。Natasha面对面地望着他，目光一动不动。僵持了一会儿之后，他移开了视线：“那玩意能控制住另一个家伙别跑出来，”他说。

Steve顿了顿，皱起了眉头：“但如果你用了那个，而Hydra的人要追你——”

Bruce稍稍耸了下肩：“它通过了一些非常高强度的电击测试，”他答道，“不过我还没试过任何，呃，对一般人能造成永久损伤的情况下它还能不能控制住。”

“你想让他就光站着那儿——吓唬他们？”Steve难以置信地问Natasha。

“就是这么个计划，”她说，“你们得考虑一下大局了，Rogers，”她冷酷又严厉地补充。“多亏了洞察计划的失败，Hydra再也不是个隐秘的组织了。他们不需要一个幽灵，”她朝着Bucky抬了抬下巴，“如果他们想不被踢出局，他们现在需要的就是一个非常引人注意的威胁，一个他们可以用在任何人身上、任何地方上的武器。这就是他们的目标。”

她转向了Sam：“这也就是为什么我说这事不只关于你想为自己冒什么风险。不管他们要把你变成什么，那可能没有Hulk那么厉害，但等他们要把一座城市作为你的目标的时候，他们会特意这么安排的。

Sam的内脏仿佛互相打成了一团结。她所说的一切都有道理，但又好像他妈的一点道理都没有。他不由自主地回忆起那道创口愈合的样子：“你到底怎么会觉得这能有用？我只是个人类，“他说着，话里更像抗议而不是反驳。

“我也是，”Banne柔声说，带着点闷闷不乐的意味。“我们也——都是。”在接踵而至的沉默中，他转向了Natasha：“那个效果只能持续十五分钟，最多。”

“那十五分钟就是我们通过别的法子无论如何也争取不到的，”Natasha说，“等你就位之后，给自己打一针。等时间到了，你就出来。”她把车子的钥匙往他那里扔过去。

他凌空抓住了那串钥匙，低着头看了它们一会儿，然后抬起头来：“我会尽量能坚持多久就坚持多久，”他说。

#

这个时间大学生们还在溜溜达达地从楼里往外走，一个个背着书包，叽叽喳喳地谈论着考试和周末的party。“把你的手插到口袋里，”Natasha告诉Bucky，然后伸出胳膊挽住了他的金属臂，她解开了自己的头发，抬起了下巴，一副高冷的样子。突然之间，她就展现出了一种令人目瞪口呆的美，仿佛她刚刚拨动了什么开关，所有人开始转过头盯着她看，这让他们无意中忽略了Bucky一片空白的冷酷面孔，也忽略了这个小分队里的其他人。她用俄语对Bucky说了点什么，接着哈哈大笑起来；他也跟着笑起来，那是一种正常的，普通人类的笑声，而Sam看见Steve明显地瑟缩了一下：然而那并不是真的。Bucky的眼神并没有任何变化，他只是照着剧本演了个好戏。

他们顺利地穿过了前门那两个百无聊赖的保安，没有受到任何询问就沿着防火梯爬了下去。但楼梯只能通到地下一层，门被从另一边锁住了。Natasha掏出了开锁器，但她还没来得及开工之前，Bucky就野蛮地一脚把它踢开了。门摇摇欲坠地挂在破烂的铰链上，晃荡着。

“没准声音小一点能更好？”Banner说着，挑了挑一边眉毛。

“这不是有守卫的入口，”Bucky说。

Sam瞟了Natasha一眼，她耸了耸肩把开锁器收到了一边。“他说的没错。如果他们监控这个入口，他们一天至少要收到三次错误警报。等咱们到了下一层才有真正的乐子呢。

地下室是一个巨大的开阔空间，里边排满了架子，留下的过道窄得Sam的胳膊时不时地蹭过架子上堆着的没贴标签的盒子，那些盒子如果真的在用的话，恐怕不应该看着这么灰扑扑的。整个地方透着一股令人气馁的氛围——这种调调可能会让那些无意中逛到这里的人迅速打了退堂鼓回到楼上去，比单纯贴上个请勿入内的标志来得有用多了。Bucky准确无误地把他们领到一面被一个也上着锁的厚重档案柜盖住的墙壁前。他指了指中间的一个架子，让Natasha开始干活，等她弄开了锁，整个柜子摇摇晃晃地移开了，露出一扇经过伪装的电梯门，边上连着一个键盘，一个摄像头架在上面。

Natasha研究了它一会儿，然后突然开了口：“他们知道你现在已经成了敌方了吗？“

“不知道，”Bucky想了一会儿说，“大概不知道。”

“你觉得你能不能骗他们相信你是想从冷酷的外部世界重新投向他们温暖的怀抱？”

Steve整个人都僵住了。“你不一定非要这么干，”他告诉Bucky。

“到摄像范围外呆着去，”Bucky说。他走到键盘前，敲进了一串很长的密码，站在了摄像头前面。

一个对讲机突然发出了声音。“你在干什么——”另一边突然被短暂地打断了，有人嘀嘀咕咕地说了什么，声音模糊不清，接着那个声音又回来了：“报告你的状态。”

“任务未完成，”Bucky说，“目标丢失。需要新情报。”

那边又是一轮压低声音的讨论，接着又有人开了口：“你的目标是谁？”

“美国队长，”Bucky说。

那边传来一阵“——早告诉你了！还在折腾他最后的那个——”的窃窃私语，接着是“到地下二层进行汇报，领取新任务参数。”

“你无权向我下发新任务参数，”Bucky斩钉截铁地说，“说明身份并出示授权证明。”他把一只手放在了腰间的手枪上。

对讲机里传来一句微弱的“哦日，谁能——”接着就是一些匆匆忙忙的杂声。Sam不由自主地稍微放下了一点悬着的心，至少Hydra那边也有点混乱。他们现在手里还没有一副好牌。而且他们也一样想死命抓住任何一点的可能的帮助：或许冬日战士已经不是他们真正需要的武器了，但那不意味着在一个天才杀手送上门来的时候，他们会让到嘴的肥肉再溜掉。

最后，对讲机里的声音说：“前往地下三层，向Morova特工汇报，身份识别号14350100513，她会出示授权证明，向你提供额外情报。”

Bukcy沉默了一会儿，说道：“可以接受，”然后放开了枪。电梯发出了轻微的“叮”的一声，Natasha飞快地摆了摆手，用手势示意他们在电梯门打开之前都站在门的两边。她已经把一个有点像汽车车门撬杆模样的薄金属片末端的套索拿在了手里，Bucky一走进电梯，她就把那东西贴着地面从两扇电梯门门之间甩了进去。

Bucky转过身面朝着电梯外。Sam紧紧贴在Steve身边，两个人蹲在电梯一侧：他能感觉到电梯门在Bucky面前关上的时候Steve身上传来的紧张感。Sam把一只手按在Steve肩上，用力捏了捏；Steve默默地把自己的手覆在Sam的手上，回握着他。一切都同时发生在哪一个瞬间，他们没有时间多做任何考虑，但Sam知道把Bucky重新送回那些人的手里对Steve来说意味着什么，即便是像现在这种情况之下也是一样。

电梯门一关上，Natasha就冲到了他们前面，拉起了两扇电梯门之间卡着的金属套索。电梯门被别得往两边打开了，但电梯轿厢已经在下沉了，Natasha毫不犹豫地跳了下去。Sam抓着Bruce的一边胳膊，Steve抓着另一边，他们也一起跳了下去。他背后的翅膀试着想要展开，在T恤底下抖动着，本能地想要滑翔下去。

他们重重地落在电梯顶上，但没人摔倒。Natasha已经跪在电梯缆绳边上，把一个小金属盒子夹在它周围，长长的细线从里边伸向电力气系统的其他部分。Steve直奔电梯的检修口盖板，那上面安着一个非常结实的金属锁具。Sam悄无声息地占据了他身边的位置，用肩膀推了推他，好让他在旁边给他留出一个抓手的地方。Steve望了他一眼：Sam以前一般会跳过这个部分，因为不管Steve一个人搞不开的东西是个啥，再多一个普通人来帮手通常也没什么大用，但现在恐怕不同了。接着Steve移开了目光，给Sam挪出了点地方。他们一起狠狠地朝那上面撞去，Steve脖子上的筋腱都因为用力凸了起来，而Sam的两只手臂全都针扎一样地痛到发麻，但锁猛地被撞开了，一切发生得太突然，让他们双双坐倒在了地上。

盖板被他们撞开了，他们正俯视着Bucky的头顶，电梯又发出了轻微的“叮”声，门向两边滑开了。一个女人站在他面前，身后还带着一个五人小队，所有人都用电击棍武装着。Bucky走出电梯，Natasha叫道：“开始行动！”接着头朝下从盖板留下的开口跳了下去。

Steve在她身后跳了下去，Sam跟在他后边，但等他们都落了地，一切都已经结束了：五个人躺在地上抽搐着，Natasha的寡妇蛰还留在他们脖子上，而Bucky轻描淡写地用金属手掐着脖子把不幸的Morova特工拖到了一边。他们站直了身子，警报声响了起来，灯光变成了红色。Bruce从电梯盖板里钻下来，站在电梯里。他正把左边的袖子一层层卷下来。“好了，孩子们，”他说，“现在开始计时。”

Natasha递给他一个小小的片状遥控器，上面只有一个按钮。“等你得走的时候，”她说，“按一下这个。电梯会把你带回上面的地下室。在那之前，就——等在这儿让他们看见你。”他指了指俯瞰着他们的安全监控摄像头。

Bruce直直地望向那个摄像头，接过了遥控器。“好，”他说，“祝你们好运。”

“我们开始推进，”Steve说，“Bucky，你打头，我负责殿后。”


	6. Chapter 6

   
第六章

四个人迅速地深入Hydra腹地，推进的过程比他们预想的还要顺利：Hydra的士兵从四面八方涌向他们，而他们甚至一句话也不需要说，就迅速找到了最适合自己的位置，紧密地组成了一个战术小队：Bucky像一辆坦克一样沿着走廊一路碾压向前，步伐平稳，每步精确得像特意经过测量一样，用机枪扫射着清出一条路来；Steve负责断后，在队伍末端把试图伏击他们的士兵挨个敲飞；Natasha扮演了4号位击球员的角色，她动用了她出色的视力和听力去发现危险并及时警示队友。

在很多情况下，Sam可能会觉得能跟他们合作实在是太棒了，那是成为一个他就算拼尽全力也很难望其项背的英雄们组成小团体里的一份子的感觉。在过去和Steve，和Natasha一起出任务的时候，他通常感觉都不错。但这次，他自己也已经显得非常游刃有余了。

他发现他现在能成为这场战斗party中的另一个有效输出点了：在这个地面之下一百英尺的蚂蚁洞一样宽不过六尺的地道里，翅膀是毫无用武之地的。不过事实证明Hydra为自己打造一个飞行武器的时候，给他置入了一个覆盖面相当之全的技能包：其中就包括一个他们可能打算用来从三千英尺的高空中找出受害者的瞄准系统，这样的鸟类视野在地面上也运转情况良好。他的目光始终能直接锁定目标，就像有人在他的脑海里直接把他们逐个指出来，而且他能精确地捕捉到每个细微的动作。他的身体仿佛自发地动了起来，双手扣动扳机，坏蛋们甚至还没能打出一颗子弹就一个个被射翻在地。他只要飞快地扫上一眼就能干掉躲在两百码外一个墙角的家伙，而感觉轻松得像对二十步外的目标信手开枪。

或许这件事里最大的坏处是其他人也注意到了这些变化：起初，他们会自发地帮他做一些掩护，那种帮助队伍里拖后腿分子的方式，因为他只是个训练有素的外勤特工，而不是一个操蛋的超级英雄。等他们推进到第四层的时候，他们就不再那么做了。Natasha和Bucky直接把他放在了远程攻击的位置上。Bucky已经不再费劲去瞄准敌人，除非他们真蠢到冲进铁臂所及的范围内来，而Natasha转而开始着手清除每一个隐藏的摄像头和拾音器，时不时在他用光弹药的时候把自己的备用弹夹甩给他。

从战术上来讲这是对的，但这感觉还是像被变成了一个武器，而Sam甚至不能百分之百确定瞄准这活儿是他自己干的。Steve是唯一一个还试图掩护他的人，他频繁地猛然转身来确认他是不是需要搭把手，或许频率有点太高了。他还一直保留着之前的习惯，和之前无数次他们深入Hydra基地的腹地，坏蛋从四面八方的木质结构后面冲出来的时候Sam曾经需要他的帮助的时候一样。然而这次，Sam非常确定，这只是因为Steve现在的感觉和他一样，那种拒绝接受现实的阴霾沉重地盘踞在他胸口，不肯散去。隐约的头痛在他的大脑深处渐渐积累起来，那是一阵隐约的刺痛，就在头骨右后侧的位置。

接着Bucky一枪轰开了一扇门，门后的房间里满是显示器屏幕和恐慌地尖叫不已的科学家。而即便在这片硝烟和混乱中，Sam的视线仍然准确无误地锁定在Kardan博士身上，仿佛她就站在他面前一样，而事实上她正在房间的另一头，一边飞快地往一个笔记本电脑里敲着最后的几下，一边从一扇敞开的门边走开。他抬起枪口，突然之间整个世界仿佛缩窄成了他视线所及的那一点：他的第一颗子弹径直穿过了她的右臂，第二颗穿过了她的左腿，让她摔倒在地板上。

“不错”，Bucky说着，把枪举到头的高度把整个屋子来回扫射了几遍，接着Steve把盾牌挡在前面，从保安和四处溃逃的科学家中间冲过去。他在Kardan面前刹住了脚步，用消防员的姿势把他扛了起来。“笔记本电脑！”Natasha吼道，于是他把电脑也抓起来背在了身后。Natasha一边扔出四个烟雾弹一边叫道：“这边走！”于是他们都跟在她身后冲了出去，顺道重新分配了一下队型：Bucky和Sam殿后，Steve夹在中间。

Kardan在他的肩膀上挣扎了几下，大口喘着气。“放弃吧，”Steve言简意赅地说，“如果你把我的手从你的伤口上挪开，在我们出去之前你大概就要死于失血了。”

“这太荒唐了，”她说，“你们还想达到什么目的？已经发生的事情是不可逆转的。必然——”

Bucky伸出手去揪着她的头发把她的头拉了过去。“闭嘴，否则我割了你的舌头，”他说。她闭上了嘴。

他们又回到了四楼。但这次Hydra已经从突然袭击带来的第一波震惊中回过神来，他们不只是作出回击，而是组织起了真正的防御。他们四个被压制在一条走廊里，躲在Steve从铰链上扯下来的一扇门权充的临时街垒后，与此同时，Bucky用机枪激烈地回敬了对方一通。

Natasha用剩下的最后几个带线的电击器做成了一张网，她把网子甩了出去，干掉了整个前排。Bucky利用这个机会跟着跳了出去，他们又成功地向前推进了一百码，但楼梯井的门还在一百码开外，而且即便他们向前推进了一些，但又有另一个小队从门里蜂拥而出，缩在防弹纤维盾牌后面开始布置什么重武器，用防反冲的支架把它撑在地上。

Sam感觉到时间一秒一秒在脑海里流逝，他飞快地瞥了一眼自己的手表：他们还剩下两分钟。如果Banner必须撤退，Hydra可能会锁死他们的逃生路径，而他会害的他们全都送命：Steve，Natasha，Bucky；或许还要比送命更糟。

不能这样，他直截了当地下定了决心，从他们的临时堡垒后溜了出去，好让自己获得更好的视角。如果他挨了枪子，好吧，那也比其他那些可能性要强出很多。他拼命集中注意力，试着做到之前在那个房间里对Kardan做到的事情。纷飞的炮火中间实在不是个开始尝试使用一种全新的超能力的好地方，但好在这奏效了——突然之间他发现自己能成功地直接看清那些细节了：暴露在外的几块皮肤，护盾之间的几处空隙。他开始飞快地用点射解决那些Hydra士兵，一枪一个。

他一股脑打光了自己的弹夹，叫道：“我没子弹了！”Bucky立刻把一个弹夹塞进他手里，他迅速装弹之后又干掉了十四个，接着Steve站起身来扔出了盾牌，力道又快又猛，让盾牌沿着走廊来回反弹，在他们刚完成瞄准的时候干掉了重机枪后面躲着的三个枪手。“跑！”他大叫道，Bucky越过对方设置的路障接住了盾牌，扔回给他们，接着顺着走廊一直向下冲去。

Sam就地一滚爬了起来跟上了他，Natasha跟他并肩前进，Steve又把Kardan重新扛回肩上跟在了他们后面。一颗子弹擦过他的颧骨留下一道灼伤，另一颗打中了他的膝盖，但他还没来得及感觉到疼痛就撞上了Hydra的一群残兵败将，好不容易杀出一条路来冲进了电梯井。

“四十五秒，”Natasha说着，在Steve身后用脚踹关了门，把一个小设备拍在门框上。他们继续一直沿着台阶往上跑，在他们身后爆发出一片尖叫声，其中伴随着电流的噼啪声和肉体烧焦的难闻味道；Sam没那个心情回头去看。

不过他们还是成功地突出了重围：Hydra把他们手头能调动的一切资源都调去了地下四层，当他们从楼梯间出来的时候，他们终于发现了原因。Bruce就站在外面，独自一人，低头看着他的手表。“时间把握得不错，”他说。

“等我们出去了再说恭喜吧，”Steve说，他们一起沿着走廊一路跑下去，等到他们跑到电梯前，Banner大口大口地喘着气，不时焦虑地看向自己的手表。Natasha从他手里抢过遥控器，接着他们飞一般地往上升去，转眼之间就穿过层层大门回到了堆满架子的那个空间。他们狂奔着冲上楼梯井，从几个被吓呆的刚从一间实验室出来的学生面前冲了出去。

“到楼外去！”Natasha果断地叫道，丝毫没有慢下脚步。下一刻他们已经回到了外面凉爽通透的晚风里，Sam往后瞥了一眼，视线能及的范围内没人追着他们后面。

他们都挤进了Natasha的SUV。Sam抓着后座的一边控制杆，Bucky抓着另一边的，两个人一起放平了后座。“让她躺下，”Sam说着，在Natasha发动车子的同时伸手去抓急救箱。Steve把Kardan仰面放平在后座上。Sam没去看她的脸，让自己专心干活，一步一步按部就班地，这和他以前做过上千次的事情没什么区别：检查气管，检查呼吸，确认脉搏没问题。他把止血泡沫挤在两处枪伤上，止住了流血。伤口平整干净，准确无误地打在能剥夺行动能力但不致命的位置，避开了重要的大血管。

“她能挺过去么？”Steve问。

“能，”Sam说，“能，她会挺过去的。”

Kardan其实好得很，至少她还能专心致志地盯着他看，眼珠骨碌骨碌地四下扫视着车里，一副若有所思的样子。Sam坐直了身子，抓过纸巾清理他沾满血迹的双手，尽最大努力无视她；他的皮肤在那个视线之下划过一阵战栗。Steve也没比他喜欢她多一点，因为他挪了过来插到了他们中间。“我们有几个问题要问你，”他对她说。

“我不觉得我有什么配合的动力，”她说。

在她的另一边，Bucky抓住了她的手腕。她短促地抽了口气，与此同时，他俯身朝她凑过去，眼睛直直地盯着她的脸。“你读过我的任务档案么？”他说，“你有权限。记得那个在莫洛杰奇诺的任务么？Hydra让我对那个MI6特工干了什么来着？”她咽了一口口水。“你会交代的，”他轻蔑地低声说。

“离到Stark大厦还有多久”Steve问Natasha。

“一小时，”她回答道。

Kardan小心翼翼地慢慢坐直了身子。“如果我合作，”她说，他们的目光都转向了她，“你们会不会——”她突然猛地抽了一口气弯下了身子，抓着自己的胃部。Steve望向Sam，眼神里充满了惊恐和担忧，而就在这当口，她伸手从Bucky的靴筒边抽出了他的备用刀，往前一扑，把刀深深地插进了Banner的胳膊。

“这下好了，操，”Bucky说，接着车子在公路上炸开来，而比挨揍更糟的是那个咆哮声，他们周围的金属在重压之下发出悲鸣，而Hulk怒吼着穿破了车子的车顶和底盘，双脚直直踏上了高速路面。车轮翻下了公路，带着他们一块滚了下去。在翻滚中，Sam努力用两脚和一只手撑着门框，另一只手抓着Steve的腰带，成功地坚持了下来。一边的Bucky揪住了Kardan。

车子侧翻过去，单侧着地继续向前滑行，车体在柏油路上发出刺耳的摩擦声，直到猛地撞上路边的水泥墩才停下来。Hulk在愤怒中吼叫着，天哪，这就像侏罗纪公园里的霸王龙，唯一的区别是它刚刚就跟他们一起呆在车里，而且它不只是一只怪兽；它还怒火中烧，像一堵纯粹的暴怒组成的墙。Sam听见Natasha在车子另一边的驾驶座上喘着气，他的余光能看见她的小刀切割安全带的时候折射出的一点反光；她刚从破碎的风挡玻璃爬出去，Hulk的一只拳头就砸了过来，把车子扯成了两半。

他被从那半边车里甩了出去，连滚带爬地掉在高速公路上，轿车和卡车疯狂地按着喇叭从他们身边开过。Hulk又咆哮起来，把还挂在他胳膊上的车门甩了出去，让它飞过了I-95公路的五条车道，差点砸翻一辆SUV。

“Banner博士！”Steve叫道，挣扎着从车子的残骸里爬出来，“Bruce！”

Kardan还晕头转向地挂在Bucky的胳膊上。“真他妈蠢，”他咆哮道，把她举起来放到了隔离桩上，然后弯下腰伸出一只手帮着Sam爬起来。

在其他人一个个跳下来的时候，Kardan蹒跚着站起身，抹掉了自己额头上一处伤口流下的血迹。“你这么觉得么？”她说着望向Sam，“你显然已经意识到了，在这种大都会区域内发生一次Hulk事件，会造成的伤亡人数肯定超过一千。如果你不把它从这附近弄走——”

Sam瞪着她，恐惧沿着他的喉咙向上升腾。“用什么把他弄走？”他抓着她的胳膊问，“你们到底往我身体里放了什么？”

她用那双亮闪闪的、带着荒诞的狂热意味的眼睛盯着他：“Erskine做梦都没想到过的东西，”她喘了口气说，“最先进的科技和未开发的人类身体潜力的集合体——”

“省省你那狗日的长篇大论吧！”Sam推开了她，他们脚下的地面震动起来，他转过身去。Natasha在沿着路边放置路障挡住来往的车辆，不顾一切地挥着手把人们挡回去；而Steve挡在一辆倾斜的旅游大巴前，躲在盾牌后面，拼命地坚持着：Hulk愤怒地咆哮着，居高临下地给了他一记重击， Steve被打得摔倒在一边的路面上，Hulk的拳头在他身边的地上留下一个个火山口形状的大坑。

Sam看了看Bucky：“你有没有绳子之类的东西？”Byucky点了点头，抽出一卷细细的缆绳。Sam把衬衫从头顶扯了下来，把自己的翅膀伸展开来——那是一种有点不合时宜的奇妙感觉，就像在一场长跑之后的一次充分的拉伸，他抓起缆绳的一端，直直冲向天际。翅膀支撑着他，托起了他，一切都好像开始展现出本来的样子：地面变成了一幅展开的整齐图画，人类、车辆还有亮绿色的Hulk成了凸显在上面的目标，翅膀下意识地自己拍动着，轻松得仿佛只是一场散步。

Bucky沿着公路往前跑去，手里抓着缆绳的另一端，而Natasha也跟在他身边：Sam几乎能看到他们移动的轨迹，仿佛他们是在地图上为他画出的几条线。就在Hulk举起两只并拢的拳头想要再给Steve一记迎头重击的时候，Natasha一跃而起跳上了他的后背，两只拳头狠狠砸在他的头骨下面，噼噼啪啪地释放出一股电流。Hulk大叫了一声，抬起胳膊开始乱抓自己的后颈。而就在这时，Bucky把缆绳从Hulk的一条胳膊底下甩给了Steve，Natasha则一个后空翻从这团混乱的战局中脱离开去。

他们三个齐心协力把绳子从一个人手里传给另一个人，成功地躲开了Hulk乱挥的拳头，最终在他身上缠了大概十二圈，然后Steve奋力把缆绳丢向另一头的Sam。Sam接住了绳子，把另一头也牢牢绕好，把它整个挂在自己肩上，拼命往上飞去。这看上去是件不可能做到的事：他不可能，不应该能带得起这么大的重量，然而他的翅膀随着心跳的节奏拍动起来，那种诡异的针刺般的感觉在他的背上蔓延开来，空气中带上了一点臭氧的味道。他在向上爬升，Hulk的重量死死压在他的双肩上，把他的脖子拉扯到极限，而Hulk正慢慢离开地面，暴怒地吼叫着，在绳索的缠绕下翻来覆去地挣扎。

Sam颅腔深处的疼痛正变得愈发尖锐而让人眼前发白，但他一直往上飞去。在他的下方，泽西的市郊延伸到弧形的地平线的尽头，琥珀色的路灯，交通信号灯和红色的刹车灯闪烁着，民房挤挤挨挨地填满了一块块空地。Hulk正抓着缆绳试图沿着它们往上爬，Sam拍着翅膀往上飞了一段，接着来了一下自由落体又逆时针转了个圈，成功甩掉了Hulk的手。“Hulk要下去！”他暴怒地吼道，又踢又打。

“啊，好吧，Hulk发脾气的时候不能下去，”Sam随口答道，脑海里浮现出小Jody大叫大嚷哭闹着要咬人的时候Sarah无奈的语气，“大家都得经历这么一段时期，”当年她一边把他从客厅里往外拖，一边这么说着。他的头非常疼，他有点好奇如果他真的开始进入传说中的最后阶段，他自己能不能意识得到，他会不会知道自己正在失去那些记忆——时间，地点，人。但现在他不能让自己把心思放在那上面。“你一冷静下来，我就让你下去，”他补充道，“否则咱们就要直奔大西洋了，然后Hulk就得洗个冷水澡。”

“Hulk冷静！”Hulk咆哮道。

“等你真的冷静了，我肯定能看出来，”Sam答道。

“Hulk讨厌冷水！”

“Hulk喜欢把人弄伤？”Sam疲惫地说。

Hulk沉默了下来，不再扑腾了。他们现在到了一片安静的居民区，这个时间一切都已经坠入了梦乡。他们周围没有什么声音，只有风声和几只海鸥的鸣叫声，以及几架正从远处往城区飞来的飞机。突然之间，仿佛有一根长钉径直钉进了他的头骨又从耳部穿了出来，痛得让人眼前发黑。

下方的世界仿佛变成了一个漩涡，灯光旋转起来，他在哪儿？他无法思考。一种诡异的感觉吞没了他，那感觉就像他把什么东西忘在了什么地方，而他必须回去找它。他必须现在就回去找到它。不行，他昏昏沉沉地想。不，我必须得——他想不起来了。

有一个恐怖的重量正把他往下拽。有什么东西告诉他他得把它放下，但那是不对的，他知道那是错的。他往下看去：那个绿色的怪物挂在他的肩膀上，闷闷不乐地踢着那双大脚，再往下看就是那些民房，他四下一瞥就能看见到处都是熟睡的孩子，人们在电视机前打着瞌睡。他不能在这儿把它放下。另一波针刺般的疼痛在他的脑海里炸开，让他眼前发黑，仿佛一个催促。“别把它放下，”他在疼痛中大声对自己说，想让自己记住，“别把它放下。”他继续往大海的方向飞去，向着那个他应该去的地方。


End file.
